Ella-Metals vs. Battle of Bracelets
is a 2D crossover fighting game by Fusion Entertainment starring characters from the Ella-Metals and Battle of Bracelets franchise. This game is for Novaya, Hybrid Delta and Nintendo Prima. This game is being made by and . It will be released at the end of 2012. Story A menacing machine arose from the underworld, creating a vast hole which separates the two series' worlds. Thus creating a bridge, the two worlds must unite and work together to stop it. The being leaves behind a large part, and he his scaled down slightly but continues to rage on... it stops functioning inside Kaisser's lab, Ella notices some blueprints for it, she knows how to work it. Meanwhile, in a dark palace in the other side of the bridge, Drake and Inferna feel a big dark energy. They noticed that energy is triggered by a legendary machine that woke up. But they know it's necessary a feather from an angel's wing that make it work with all its capacity. They soon think of Aingeru. Some Dark Bracelets goes to the place where the machine comes from. When they find Kaisser, Drake and he makes an alliance to make it work. Little do the heroes know that the robot is being controlled by their own villains. At the moment, the machine doesn't work very well; it hasn't enough energy to work. But the villain alliance knows how to make it work, they just need Aingeru and Ella. more story coming soon... Special Modes Survival Mode The player has all of their HP at the beginning. They will have to defeat an enemy in every level. The player has to try to stand the most big number of enemies possible, without losing all his HP. The HP bar wont be filled after each level. No-Death Rules In this mode, the player has to fight for 90 seconds without being more damaged than his rivals. There isn't any form to be KO, but the winner will be the one who has the least number of negative HP at the end of the time. Tournament Mode The 24 Characters will fight in a tornament that is divided in 4 groups of 6 people each one. In each group, all the fighters must fight agaisnt the other ones. The best four of each team will fight (1st vs. 3rd and 2nd vs. 4th). The winners of this two combats will fight the other one. Finally, the four winners of each group will fight (winner group A vs. winner group B//winner group C vs. winner group D) and the winners of each battle will fight the final battle of this tournament. Online Mode: Battle Mode This mode lets the player to play with a friend or other people via Internet. All The rules, the stage and the items that they use can be chosen by the players. Gameplay The gameplay is a 2D HP based fighter. Each character have combinations to use by pressing different buttons in different directions. A 50HP bar, as in Stelios Scramble a basic kick or punch takes 1 HP, a special move takes 2, and a finisher takes 5. But the story mode is a RPG akin to their series. And the HP bar can be raised in fights, by items and earning experience. Save Spots are represented by the Grey Pawn from Ella-Metals 3, but it is now seemingly smaller as it's in a 2.5D third person perspective. Characters In total there are 24 playable characters in the game. 12 of these characters are default but just some of them are playable in the Story Mode. Default Characters Unlockable Characters Enemies Bosses Stages There are several stages where the battles happen. Items In total their are 16 items in the game. All items deal 2 damage. A total of 8 for each series. Gallery EllaMetalsAlange.png|Ella Metals AndybyAlange.png|Andy Pasta LexibyAlange.png|Lexi Lexan LeilabyAlange.png|Leila Metals StellaCassia.png|Stella Cassia AingeruBoB.png|Aingeru AinhoaBoB.png|Ainhoa GaroneBoB.png|Garone PabloBoB.png|Pablo AlexBoB.png|Alex Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Ella Metals (series) Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Ella-Metals Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Stelios7 Category:Alange's Things Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Fusion Entertainment Category:Joint Projects Category:Original Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Hybrid Δ Games Category:Novaya Games Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Category:2D Games Category:2012